In the heat flow of the energy consumption in the world, there is about 70% of the total energy wasted in the form of heat. If those large quantities of waste heat can be recycled effectively, it would relief the energy crisis in the world. Thermoelectric (TE) materials convert heat into electricity directly through the Seebeck effect. Thermoelectric materials offer many advantages including: no moving parts; small and lightweight; maintenance-free; no pollution; acoustically silent and electrically “quiet”. Thermoelectric energy conversion has drawn a great attention for applications in areas such as solar thermal conversion, industrial waste heat recovery. The efficiency of a TE material is strongly related to its dimensionless figure of merit ZT, defined as ZT=α2σT/κ, where α, σ; κ and T are the Seebeck coefficient, electrical conductivity, total thermal conductivity, and the absolute temperature, respectively. To achieve high efficiency, a large ZT is required. High electrical conductivity, large Seebeck coefficient, and low thermal conductivity are necessary for a high efficient TE material. However those three parameters relate with each other. Hence decoupling the connection of those parameters is key issue to improve the thermoelectric performance A lot of investigation shows that nanostructure engineering can weak the coupling to enhance the thermoelectric property.
Until now, most researchers have utilized top down approach to obtain nanostructure (mechanic alloy, melt spinning, etc). But all those processing is of high energy consumption. In addition, some investigator used bottom up fabrication to synthesize low dimensional material (Wet chemical method). Efficient synthesis and its adaptability to a large-scale industrial processing are important issues determining the economical viability of the fabrication process. So far, thermoelectric materials have been synthesized mostly by one of the following methods: melting followed by slow cooling; melting followed by long time annealing, multi-step solid state reactions, and mechanical alloying. Each such processing is time and energy consuming and not always easily scalable. Moreover, it is often very difficult to control the desired stoichiometry and microstructure. All those difficulty is of universality in all those thermoelectric material. Hence developing a technology which not only can synthesize the samples in large scale and short period but also can control the composition and microstructure precisely is of vital importance for the large scale application.
Self-propagating high-temperature synthesis (SHS) is a method for synthesizing compounds by exothermic reactions. The SHS method, often referred to also as the combustion synthesis, relies on the ability of highly exothermic reactions to be self-sustaining, i.e., once the reaction is initiated at one point of a mixture of reactants, it propagates through the rest of the mixture like a wave, leaving behind the reacted product. What drives this combustion wave is exothermic heat generated by an adjacent layer. In contrast with some other traditional method, the synthesis process is energy saving, exceptionally rapid and industrially scalable. Moreover, this method does not rely on any equipment. Base on the experiments, Merzhanov suggested an empirical criterion, Tad>1800 K, as the necessary precondition for self-sustainability of the combustion wave, where Tad is the maximum temperature to which the reacting compact is raised as the combustion wave passes through. It restricts the scope of materials that can be successfully synthesized by SHS processing.